Amour inavoué
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Tous humains - Amis depuis le lycée, ils vont de nouveau se rencontrer par un heureux hasard - ou pas - après plusieurs années sans s'être vus.


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette histoire !

Bien le bonjour mes chers lecteurs, et chères lectrices,

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et je vous présente donc le dernier défi de la session 2019. Ce défi, lancé par **Miss Tagada**, m'a donné un sacré fil à retordre en raison des mots à placer. Mais j'y suis arrivé, et au final je n'ai placé aucun drame majeur comme j'ai souvent l'habitude d'en écrire pour ajouter plus de piments à l'histoire. Il s'agit simplement d'une histoire d'amour, et j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Vous trouverez le contenu du défi en fin de lecture...

Bonne lecture, donc *-*

* * *

_« __Hey, taxi __! »_

C'était bien sa veine ! Il était plus de dix-huit heures, et il devait prendre un taxi. Sa voiture venait de le lâcher alors qu'il l'avait faite réviser une semaine auparavant. Son assistant lui avait suggéré un garage qu'il connaissait bien, et dont le personnel était plus que compétent. Avec l'accord de son patron, il était resté devant la clinique pour attendre son ami. Devant dîner chez ses parents, il avait accepté de laisser son bijou au bon soin de son employé et ami. Quand Dean Thomas avait passé la porte de son cabinet pour lui parler de ses études pour devenir auxiliaire vétérinaire trois ans plus tôt, Drago n'avait pas hésité avant de le prendre sous son aile. Sa réputation lui avait permis d'acquérir une clientèle fidèle, et avoir un assistant lui avait grandement facilité la tâche. Donnant l'adresse de ses parents au chauffeur de taxi, il se laissa aller contre son siège et sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa veste pour prévenir sa mère qu'il risquait d'arriver un peu en retard. Il détestait devoir se rendre chez ses parents deux fois par semaine. C'était une exigence de son père. Drago aurait pu dire non, mais ça aurait fait de la peine à sa mère. S'il supportait ces dîners, c'était pour elle. Sa mère était celle qui l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il avait exprimé vouloir faire une école vétérinaire, et non une école de droit comme le voulait son père. Le taxi le déposa devant l'immense Manoir de sa famille. Narcissa Malefoy accueillit son fils avec un immense sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Drago adorait sa mère. Elle était la seule constante fiable de sa vie. Elle ne le pressait pas, au contraire de son père, pour qu'il se mette en couple et fonde une famille.

« Pardon du retard ! » dit-il une fois à l'intérieur.

Il enleva sa veste après avoir déposé sa sacoche en cuir dans un coin. Il posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau, et suivit sa mère jusque dans la salle à manger, où son père attendait devant les informations du soir. Dès qu'il aperçut son fils, il éteignit la télévision. Quand père et fils se voyaient, ils échangaient une poignée de main brève.

« Fils ! »

« Papa ! »

Et les salutations verbales étaient toutes aussi brèves, et accompagnés très souvent par un commentaire, la plupart du temps dédaigneux.

« Tu es en retard ! » fit remarquer Lucius en allant se mettre à table.

« Je sais. » dit Drago, qui fit de gros effort pour ne pas laisser son agacement transparaître dans sa voix. « Ma voiture m'a lâchée, j'ai dû prendre un taxi. »

« Si tu ne t'entêtais pas à conduire une vieille voiture… » marmonna Lucius.

« Les garçons, j'aimerais pouvoir dîner en compagnie de mon mari et de mon fils sans qu'aucune remontrance ne soit faite, pour une fois. » exposa calmement Narcissa.

« Oui, maman ! » dit Drago. « Pardon ! »

Lucius se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Les plats furent servis, et pendant près de vingt minutes, Drago écouta son père parler des affaires dont il s'occupait, sans en dire trop. En tant que procureur général, il traitait plusieurs affaires à la fois, mais avec une rigueur et une efficacité redoutable. Il n'en était pas arrivé là par hasard, et Drago respectait la carrière de son père, malgré le mépris que ce dernier ne se cachait pas d'avoir pour le métier de son fils. Mais Drago avait appris à ne plus faire attention à ces piques. Pour rien au monde il ne changerait de travail.

« Drago, je suis passé au Refuge aujourd'hui. » lui dit Narcissa. « Tu as encore agrandit le site ? »

« Oui, j'ai eu les fonds nécessaires pour le faire grâce à l'article que Cho a fait paraitre dans le journal. » acquiesça Drago, qui s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette. « J'ai confié la conception de ce nouveau terrain à Blaise, il va travailler avec Neville et Harry. SI tout se passe bien, on va pouvoir accueillir plus d'animaux d'ici trois mois. »

« De l'argent jeté par les fenêtres pour des bêtes. » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Lucius.

« J'ai de généreux donateurs et partenaires. » répliqua Drago, calme. « Peut-être que si tu venais passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée là-bas, tu verrais que ce qu'on fait est important. »

« Oui, si j'ai le temps. » dit Lucius.

« Ne te casse pas la tête, je te faisais une suggestion rhétorique. » dit Drago. « Je sais bien qu'un Procureur Général de ta trempe à autre chose à faire que de soutenir son fils unique dans la voie qu'il a choisi, et au cas où tu te poserais la question, je suis très heureux dans la vie que je mène. Soigner et recueillir des _bêtes_, comme tu dis, des bêtes qui ont été maltraité et abandonné par des êtres humains donne un sens à ma vie. »

Drago commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de ces dîners où son père ne cessait de voir son métier comme une perte de temps et de profits. Aussi, il prit congé.

« J'ai d'autres choses à faire de mes soirées que de me faire dénigrer par mon propre père. » dit-il en se levant. « Ne t'attends pas à me revoir de sitôt pour dîner. »

Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue en lui promettant de toujours trouver du temps pour elle, et quitta le Manoir où il avait grandi. Il appela un taxi, qui fut là en dix minutes, et rentra chez lui. A trente ans, une partie de lui attendait encore l'approbation de son père pour le choix de vie qu'il avait fait. Il se souvint du jour où il avait annoncé à sa famille, réunie pour fêter la fin du lycée, son acceptation dans une prestigieuse école vétérinaire. Toute sa famille avait été contente pour lui. Tous, connaissaient son amour pour les animaux. Mais Lucius s'y était opposé en affirmant que ce serait l'école de droit, et aucune autre école. Mais Drago lui avait tenu tête devant toute la famille et les amis, et si Narcissa n'avait pas calmé le jeu, ça aurait très bien pu se transformer en _rixe_ entre le père et le fils. Drago avait fait ses choix, et sa vie était telle qu'il la voulait.

…

_Cher journal,_

_Comment t'expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti quand je suis arrivée sur ce lieu pour récupérer une voiture ? Je n'ai rien montré devant mon ami Dean, mais une fois rentrée au garage, savoir que j'allais revoir Drago Malefoy m'a fait ressentir plus de chose que je n'aurais pu imaginer. On ne s'est pas vraiment revu depuis le lycée. La seule et unique fois a été pour le mariage d'Harry et Ginny, et encore, nous n'avons pas beaucoup échangé. Je savais qu'il faisait des études pour devenir vétérinaire, mais c'est tout. Ce qu'il devient aujourd'hui ? Oh, je le sais parfaitement, et je suis très heureuse pour lui, mais j'appréhende de me retrouver de nouveau face à lui. Genre, vraiment face à face…_

…

Après une nuit tourmentée d'un rêve composé d'un regard gris pénétrant et d'une tignasse blonde des plus sexy, Hermione Granger s'était levé à six heures, comme tous les matins, prit une douche et avalée d'une traite un café bien serré. Les anglais préféraient peut-être le thé, mais Hermione, qui ne faisait pas exception à la règle, avait besoin d'une bonne dose de caféine dès le réveil. Elle n'avait pas encore déterminé le fond du problème de la voiture, non, du bijou, qu'elle avait rapporté à son garage, mais elle s'y pencherait dès que son propriétaire viendrait la voir, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder. Elle avait demandé à Dean de prévenir Drago de passer avant huit heures au garage avec les papiers de la dernière révision faite sur l'Impala. Une fois le garage ouvert, Hermione alla dans son bureau.

A la mort de son grand-père, Hermione avait décidé de réaliser le rêve du défunt, et ouvert son garage. Sa passion pour les voitures, elle la tenait de son grand-père. Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait. Tout le monde – y compris ses parents – c'était attendu à ce qu'elle devienne enseignante ou bibliothécaire. Ce qui avait été plus surprenant encore, c'était que trois de ses meilleures amies la suivent dans son aventure. La quatrième terreur s'était portée sur des études administratives poussées, afin de gérer la paperasse du garage. _Le groupe des emmerdeuses_, c'était leur surnom au lycée. Oh, elles n'étaient pas des harceleuses. Elles ne prenaient pas de plaisir à torturer les premières années ou les geeks. Hermione était elle-même une intello, mais avait un répondant qui n'avait pas laissé les autres indifférents. On les surnommait _le groupe des emmerdeuses_ parce qu'elles n'hésitaient pas à tenir tête à plus fort et plus grand qu'elles, ce qui avait fait du groupe le plus populaire du lycée. Mais cette époque était révolue, bien qu'elles forment toujours un sacré groupe de nanas.

_« Il y a quelqu'un ? »_

Son bureau était disposé non loin de celui de Lavande. _Sa voix_ avait toujours eu un effet dévastateur sur Hermione, et ça ne loupa pas lorsqu'elle l'entendit. Reprenant contenance, la jeune femme sortit du bureau avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Salut ! »

« Granger ? » s'étrangla Drago.

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la voir dans ce garage, et encore moins vêtue d'une salopette noire comme bleu de travail. C'était, pour ainsi dire, un vrai choc. Cette fille lui avait toujours plu. Ils étaient amis, mais sans plus parce qu'elle sortait avec Cormac McLaggen, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir un tel torrent d'émotions à sa vue. Pas douze ans après. Il se souvint vaguement l'avoir aperçu au mariage d'Harry des années plus tôt, mais elle était venue au bras de Cormac, et il n'avait pas voulu s'interposer. Elle était d'une beauté divine, même vêtue ainsi, les cheveux en chignon et retenu par, ce qui lui semblait être un crayon. Il était littéralement sous le charme. La revoir après toutes ces années était inattendu, surprenant, et fantastique.

« Bonjour Drago ! » dit-elle en souriant.

Un sourire qui masquait un tsunami ravageant son âme. Il était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le revoir, même après tout ce temps, provoquerait une telle réaction. Oh, en apparence elle était tranquille, souriante et professionnelle face à un client, mais intérieurement, son sang bouillonnait de désir pour cet homme qu'elle avait connu à l'école. Son cœur battait la chamade, et son souffle devint erratique, mais elle ignora ces symptômes pour en venir à la vraie raison de sa visite.

« Tu as les papiers que Dean t'a demandé de m'apporter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hein ? »

« Les papiers du dernier contrôle que tu as fait sur ta voiture. » précisa-t-elle.

« Oh, oui. Tiens ! » dit-il après être revenu à lui.

Il tira de son sac une pochette plastifiée qu'il tendit à Hermione.

« Merci ! » dit-elle avant de désigner l'Impala, garée un peu plus loin. « Je vais prendre soin de cette merveille. »

« Je… je ne savais pas que tu aimais les voitures, et encore moins que tu travaillerais dans un garage. » dit-il. « Sans t'offenser. »

« Je ne le suis pas. » le rassura-t-elle. « En fait, ça a surpris beaucoup de monde, mais c'est une histoire que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te raconter pour l'instant. »

_Pour l'instant…_ Cela voulait-il dire qu'il y aurait un moment plus propice pour échanger sur la décennie qui venait de s'écouler ? Drago l'espérait de tout cœur.

« Bon, euh, je vais te laisser ma carte. » dit Drago en sortant sa carte professionnelle. « Tiens, et appelle-moi quand tu auras fini avec ma voiture. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse parvenir un devis avant d'entamer les réparations à faire ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas encore jeté un œil mais… »

« Dean m'a conseillé ton garage, et je lui fais confiance. » dit-il. « Fais ce qu'i faire. »

« Ok ! » dit-elle en souriant. « Je suis contente de t'avoir revu, Drago. »

« Moi aussi, Hermione ! »

_Hermione !_ Rares étaient les fois où il l'appelait par son prénom. C'était toujours _Granger_ ou _l'intello_. Ça ne l'avait jamais gêné, surtout venant de Drago. Il s'en alla parce que le taxi qui l'avait emmené n'avait pas toute la journée devant lui, et quand il monta dans la voiture noire, il croisa ses anciennes amies, qu'il salua d'un signe de la main.

Près de l'Impala, Hermione lisait les détails de la révision que Drago avait faite faire à sa voiture, quand ses amies et collègues entrèrent. Lavande Brown, secrétaire-comptable qui s'affairait à mettre de l'ordre dans les comptes et à prendre les appels. Ginny Weasley-Potter, Pansy Parkinson et Luna Lovegood, qui étaient devenues de vraies pros de la mécanique. On n'aurait jamais cru que leur bande travaillerait ensemble dans un garage, et encore moins Luna, avec son côté loufoque et qui détonnait avec son bleu de travail multicolore. Mais elle formait, à toutes les cinq, une sacrée équipe.

« Je viens bien de voir Drago Malefoy sortir du garage ? » demanda Ginny.

« Ouais ! » répondit Hermione, qui leva la tête vers ses amies. « Pour la faire courte, sa voiture est tombée en rade hier soir, et Dean lui a conseillé notre garage sans lui dire que je travaillais ici vu sa tête quand il m'a vu. Bon, faut que je me mette au travail. »

Et elle abandonna ses amies pour grimper dans l'Impala, dont les clés étaient à l'intérieur. Fronçant les sourcils, Pansy fit un signe aux filles de la suivre jusque dans l'arrière-salle où elles se changèrent, excepté Lavande qui n'avait pas besoin de porter de bleu de travail.

« Dites, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est grand temps qu'on mette fin à son célibat ? » dit Pansy.

« Euh, avec qui voudrais-tu qu'on la case, Madame la marieuse ? » demanda Lavande.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui a toujours eu un faible pour Hermione. » répondit Pansy.

« Qui ? » fit Luna, de sa petite voix fluette.

Quand Pansy se contenta d'hausser les sourcils et d'afficher un petit sourire en coin, Ginny fut la première à comprendre l'allusion.

« Drago ! »

« Oui, Drago ! » acquiesça Pansy. « A votre avis, c'est une coïncidence que Dean ait justement suggéré à Drago de nous appeler sans lui parler d'Hermione ? »

« T'as raison, c'est louche. » dit Ginny. « Je l'appellerais pendant ma pause ! »

_Clinique vétérinaire Malefoy !_

Dean, qui avait fait l'ouverture du cabinet, venait à peine d'allumer son ordinateur à l'accueil, vêtu d'une blouse bleu ciel, quand Drago arriva.

« Bonjour patron ! »

« Salut ! » lui retourna Drago, qui profita de l'absence de patients pour lui demander : « Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Non, quoi ? » demanda Dean.

Drago y avait pensé pendant les dix minutes qu'avaient duré le trajet du garage d'Hermione jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Pourquoi Dean avait-il insisté pour appeler ce garage en particulier ? Il aurait très bien pu laisser sa voiture à sa place réservée, devant la clinique, et appeler son garagiste habituel le lendemain matin, mais Dean avait _insisté_. Le jeune médecin fit le tour du bureau d'accueil pour aller s'adosser au mur.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était Hermione, la propriétaire du garage que tu m'as conseillé ? »

Pivotant sur sa chaise pour lui faire face, Dean faisait de gros effort pour ne pas rire.

« Hermione, tu dis ! » répéta-t-il.

« C'est bon, ne fais pas celui qui ne voit pas de quoi je parle. » dit Drago, pas le moins du monde en colère. « J'avais l'air bête, ce matin. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir travailler là. »

« Avoue que ça t'a fait plaisir de la revoir. » dit Dean. « Et pour info, le garage lui appartient. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'avais derrière la tête, hum ? » demanda Drago.

« Moi ? Rien du tout ! » répondit Dean.

« Menteur ! »

Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme et un splendide Berger Allemand.

« La discussion n'est pas terminé. » dit Drago à son assistant.

Quand il s'éloigna dans le couloir afin de se changer, il entendit son ami lui crier :

_« Tu l'as invité à dîner ? »_

« Non ! »

Réponse brève et claire. Inviter Hermione Granger à dîner ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Tout en se changeant, troquant ses habits du quotidien contre une tenue bleue ciel, une blouse blanche et un stéthoscope qu'il mit autour du cou, Drago pensa à la perspective d'un dîner avec Hermione. Aussitôt, son cœur s'emballa. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette délicieuse idée de son esprit, et se concentra sur son travail.

En début d'après-midi, alors que Drago était sorti pour une consultation extérieure, Dean s'occupait de l'administration, comptabilité incluse, quand le téléphone sonna.

« Clinique vétérinaire du Docteur Malefoy, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

_« Salut Dean, c'est Ginny ! »_

« Hey, Gin', comment ça va ? »

_« Bien. Dis-moi, et réponds-moi franchement. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Drago pour Hermione et le garage ? »_

« T'es en train de m'engueuler ? Non, que je sache quoi répondre. »

_« Non, je ne vais pas t'engueuler. Dis-moi juste la vérité. »_

La porte s'ouvrit sur un client, à qui le jeune auxiliaire fit signe d'attendre quelques instants.

« Peut-être que je voulais qu'il fasse ce qu'il n'a jamais eu le cran de faire au lycée. »

Le rire de Ginny résonna à son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

_« Rien, à part que Pansy voudrait caser Hermione et Drago. »_

« Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, ils se sont toujours tournés autour sans réussir à faire le premier pas. Bon, Gin', j'ai du boulot. »

_« D'accord, et merci d'avoir envoyé Drago au garage. On prend le relai avec les filles. »_

« Tiens-moi au courant ! »

Et il raccrocha. Il s'excusa auprès du client qui avait patienté, et le renseigna. Quand Drago rentra de sa consultation en extérieur une heure plus tard, Dean reçu un texto sur son téléphone qui disait _'C'est en marche'_, et il dû faire un effort pour ne pas rire. Il répondit vite fait et se remit au travail. En milieu d'après-midi, Drago reçu une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, propriétaire d'une belle chatte aux poils roux et blanc.

« Avez-vous noté des différences, dans son comportement ? » demanda Drago à la propriétaire du chat.

« Oui, elle est beaucoup plus câline que d'habitude, et elle ne mange pas beaucoup depuis quelques jours. Je suis très inquiète. »

« Ne le soyez pas, elle n'est pas en danger. » dit Drago. « Est-ce qu'elle est libre de sortir à sa guise ? »

« Eh bien, oui, j'ai un grand jardin. » répondit la femme.

« Dean, prépare l'échographe, s'il te plaît ! » dit Drago à son assistant. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes. « Eh bien, je dirais qu'il y a un peu plus d'un mois, votre petite compagne a reçu de la visite. Elle est enceinte. »

« Qu… pardon ? » s'exclama la femme.

« Je vois quatre fœtus. » dit Dean.

« C'est ça. » acquiesça Drago.

« Quatre ? » s'étrangla la jeune femme.

Dean éteignit l'échographe après avoir imprimé une photo pour la propriétaire de l'animal, que Drago rassurait avec des mots calmes et apaisants.

« Il est important de suivre toutes les recommandations que je vais vous donner. » lui dit Drago.

Cela prit plus de dix minutes, et après cinq de plus qui permirent de rassurer pleinement la cliente qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire d'une portée de quatre chatons, elle souleva la cage de son chat et quitta la clinique après avoir réglé la consultation.

« Tu t'occuperas du suivi de la chatte jusqu'à et après qu'elle aura mis bas. » dit Drago à son assistant.

« Moi ? » s'étrangla Dean. « Mais, mais je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. J'ai toujours été avec toi… »

« Dean, tout ira bien. » le rassura Drago. « Il reste encore quatre semaines, tu as le temps de voir venir. »

La porte de la clinique s'ouvrit sur le meilleur ami de Drago.

« Hey, Blaise ! »

« Docteur Malefoy ! » dit-il d'un ton pompeux, qui fit rire le médecin.

« Arrête avec tes conneries. » s'amusa Drago. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Il y a un problème avec la construction du nouveau terrain ? »

« Non, aucun. » dit Blaise. « En fait, je viens de finaliser les plans. Tu as une minute pour les regarder ? »

« Eh bien… »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et une petite fille de dix ans entra en courant, et en pleurant alors qu'elle tenait son lapin dans les bras.

« Docteur, Docteur, je crois que Myrtille est mort ! »

« Cassie, hey ! » fit Drago en s'agenouillant pour être à la hauteur de la fillette qu'il connaissait bien. « Calme-toi, et passe-moi Myrtille. »

Une fois qu'il eut le lapin dans les bras, l'animal bougea légèrement.

« Non Cassie, il n'est pas mort. » la rassura-t-il. « Dean, tu veux bien t'en occuper ? J'arrive dans cinq minutes. »

Drago se redressa et donna le lapin à Dean, qui avait mis des gants. La petite fille et sa maman suivirent le jeune auxiliaire.

« Désolé Blaise ! » dit Drago. « Tu veux bien attendre ? »

« J'ai une meilleure idée. » dit Blaise. « Ce soir, on se retrouve chez Molly à dix-neuf heures et je te montrerais les plans autour d'une bonne bière. »

« Vendu ! » dit Drago.

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main. Blaise s'en alla, sans que son meilleur ami n'ait aperçu le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait.

_Chez Molly !_

Chez _Molly_ était un bar-restaurant tenu par Molly Weasley. C'était une affaire familiale qu'elle faisait tourner d'une main de fer avec son mari, et ses belles-filles Fleur et Angelina. C'était un endroit convivial, qui marchait autant en journée qu'en soirée. On pouvait même y prendre un petit-déjeuner. Drago se souvenait de toutes les fois où il était venu avec sa bande de copains – dont faisait partie Ron, le fils de Molly. Ils allaient toujours au fond du restaurant, là où se trouvait le flipper, et ils passaient des heures à essayer de battre le record des uns et des autres, ou bien à jouer au baby-foot. Ils avaient passés de bons moments.

« Je te mets la raclée au baby-foot ? » proposa Blaise.

« Une autre fois, peut-être. » dit Drago.

_« Drago Malefoy ! »_

Elle était petite, assez ronde et des cheveux roux bouclés attachés par une pince, mais elle avait un sourire contagieux.

« Madame Weasley, ça fait longtemps. »

Il accepta la forte accolade qu'elle lui donna en guise de bienvenue.

« Tu ne manges pas assez. » lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Je vais tâcher d'y remédier. » lui promit-il.

« On va aller s'asseoir au fond. » dit Blaise. « Comme au bon vieux temps. »

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » leur demanda Molly.

« Une bière, pour moi. » dit Blaise.

« Pareil ! » dit Drago. « Et un shot de whisky. J'en ai bien besoin après le dernier dîner chez mes parents. De toute façon, je ne conduis pas. »

« Je vous apporte ça ! » leur dit Molly, en leur désignant l'exact endroit où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller étant ado.

Posant sa sacoche entre la chaise et le mur, Drago enleva sa veste, qu'il posa sur le dos de sa chaise et s'y assit. Blaise l'imita, et sortit de sa propre sacoche un cahier à croquis. Leurs bières, plus le shot de whisky de Drago, leur furent apportés par Fleur, ainsi qu'un bol de chips. Drago avala son shot d'une traite, puis, reporta son attention sur les croquis.

« Je me suis basé sur la superficie du nouveau terrain, et si ces croquis te plaisent, je peux bosser demain avec Neville et Harry pour le début du chantier. » exposa Blaise, en sirotant sa bière.

« C'est génial. » dit Drago. « Je te fais entièrement confiance. Commencez dès que possible. »

Blaise eut un sourire, et Drago pensa que c'était dû au projet d'agrandissement du Refuge. Etant dos à la porte, Drago ne vit pas la vraie raison du sourire de son meilleur ami. Il ne se doutait pas de ce qui avait été manigancé toute la journée. Quand il le vit poser sa bière à moitié vide, et se lever, le jeune médecin fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête. _Hermione !_ Quand elle remarqua sa présence, elle semblait aussi désarçonnée qu'il ne l'était. Adieu la salopette, bonjour le jean serré et les bottes plates en cuir ultra sexy. Bye bye le chignon, salut les cheveux lâchés et légèrement en bataille mais soignés. Revenant à lui, il se leva à son tour.

« Salut ! » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, toutes les deux ? »

Quoi que, au vu du sourire que son meilleur ami partageait avec sa fiancée, il crut deviner, mais garda le silence.

« On est venu boire un verre. » répondit Pansy, qui s'asseya à côté de son chéri. « On ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? »

« Non, du tout. » la rassura Blaise.

Drago esquissa un sourire et tira la chaise à côté de lui. Hermione s'y assit, lui rendant son sourire, après avoir enlevé sa veste en cuir. Fleur apporta un Club soda à Hermione, et une bière à Pansy.

« Alors, vous parliez de quoi ? » demanda Pansy.

« Des plans du nouveau terrain. » répondit Drago, en lui tendant le carnet de croquis.

« Mais oui, c'est vrai. » dit Pansy. « Tu as eu les fonds que tu souhaitais. Je trouve ça formidable. »

« Est-ce que c'est au sujet du Refuge ? » demanda Hermione.

Surpris qu'elle sache pour le Refuge qu'il avait fait construire, Drago la regarda et fut subjuguée par son regard noisette. Elle était magnifique, et ses yeux… Il pourrait s'y perdre.

« Oui, je vais pouvoir agrandir davantage le site. » dit-il, avant de s'élancer dans des explications qu'elle écoutait attentivement.

Il lui montra les plans que Blaise avait dessiné une fois qu'il eut récupéré le cahier des mains de Pansy. Cette dernière échangea un regard complice avec Blaise. Lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée, tous ensemble, l'attirance qu'éprouvait Drago pour Hermione, et inversement, n'était un secret pour personne, sauf pour les concernés, mais Hermione était sortie avec Cormac McLaggen sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Ils étaient restés ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parte vivre aux Etats-Unis pour son travail. Depuis quelques années, Hermione ne vivait plus que pour son travail, bannissant les relations amoureuses de son existence, au grand détriment de ses meilleures amies. C'était la même chose pour Drago, qui n'avait pas réussi à avoir de relations sérieuses avec quiconque. Il préférait la compagnie des animaux et militer pour leurs droits et préserver leur environnement. D'un commun accord silencieux, Blaise et Pansy finirent leurs bières et se levèrent en remettant leurs vestes.

« Bah, vous allez où ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Chez nous ! » répondit Pansy.

« Pourquoi si tôt ? » demanda Drago, en regardant son meilleur ami. « Et je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as proposé de venir ici. »

Blaise récupéra le carnet de croquis qu'il rangea dans sa sacoche, fit le tour de la table et tapota les épaules de son ami avant de lui murmurer :

« Tu me remercieras plus tard ! »

« Connard ! » grinça Drago entre ses dents.

Ainsi, c'était bien un piège afin que Drago se retrouve seul avec Hermione. Il détestait être mis au pied du mur, et même si l'idée de passer quelques minutes en tête-à-tête avec cette sublime jeune femme à côté de lui, il aurait préféré en être l'initiateur, et non le pion d'une partie d'échec commencée par leurs amis respectifs. Un certain malaise s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne finisse son Club soda d'une traite et ne se lève à son tour.

« Attends ! » dit Drago en l'imitant, sans se rendre compte qu'il lui avait attrapé le poignet. « Reste, s'il te plaît ! »

« Drago ! » souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. « Tu… tu te rends compte que c'était un piège pour qu'on se voit, tous les deux ? »

Mince, elle ne se souvenait pas que son regard puisse être aussi envoûtant. Et ses mèches blondes qui retombaient devant ses yeux le rendaient encore plus craquant.

« Oui, je l'ai deviné à l'instant même où je t'ai vu. » dit-il. « Mais, s'il te plaît, reste. Et si on dînait ? Tu pourrais me raconter comment est-ce que la fille que j'ai connue autrefois a pu ouvrir un garage, alors que dans mon souvenir, tu avais l'intention de devenir enseignante. »

« Tu… tu as vraiment envie de savoir ? » s'étonna-t-elle, le cœur battant alors qu'il caressait son poignet du pouce.

« Oui, Granger ! » dit-il, un sourire en coin.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, elle finit par hocher la tête. Quand Drago lâcha son poignet, elle fit le tour de la table et alla s'asseoir là où Blaise était assis quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois assise, les mains planquées sous la table, elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher l'exact endroit de sa peau que Drago avait caressé. Le revoir cinq minutes avait déjà été bouleversant, mais dîner avec lui ? Elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à s'en remettre. Fleur vint les voir et demanda :

« Souhaitez-vous que je vous apporte le menu ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît ! » répondit Drago. « Et euh, une limonade pour moi. »

« Hermione ? »

« Oh euh, la même chose. Merci ! » répondit la jeune femme à Fleur, qui s'éloigna. « Pas de bière ? »

« Pas pendant le dîner. » répondit-il.

« Tu ne cesses de me surprendre, tu sais ? » avoua-t-elle. « Pas de bière pendant le dîner, tu conduis un vrai petit bijou, tu construis un refuge pour animaux sans en tirer le moindre bénéfice personnel. »

« Mon travail à la clinique me suffit à gagner ma vie. » expliqua-t-il. « Le refuge, c'est quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur depuis longtemps, et sans mes amis pour m'épauler et m'aider à son entretien, je n'y serai jamais arrivé. »

« J'adorerais voir ça de mes propres yeux. » admit Hermione.

« Je te le fais visiter quand tu veux. » dit-il.

Fleur leur apporta leurs boissons et les menus. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent silencieux, parcourant soigneusement le menu. Pour Hermione, c'était un bon moyen pour tenter de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Pour Drago, c'était son esprit qu'il tentait de calmer. Il imaginait faire plein de chose avec elle. Il avait laissé passer sa chance au lycée, et une part de lui, celle qui n'était pas du tout raisonnable, ne voulait plus la laisser filer. Il voulait la revoir plus souvent. Le Refuge… C'est ça, il allait l'inviter à y passer la journée et à lui faire faire le tour du domaine.

_« Vous avez choisis ? »_

L'intervention de Fleur le fit revenir sur Terre.

« Oh euh, oui. » dit-il. « Je vais prendre les pâtes au saumon. »

« Et toi Hermione ? » lui demanda Fleur, en inscrivant la commande de Drago sur un petit carnet.

« Hum, pour moi ce sera le risotto de légumes. » dit Hermione en fermant le menu. « Merci ! »

De nouveau seuls…

« Pas de viandes ? » s'étonna Drago.

« Eh non, je n'en mange plus. » avoua-t-elle. « Je suis devenue aussi végétarienne que toi. »

« Tu te rappelles que je suis végétarien ? » dit-il avant de sourire. « Intéressant ! »

« Je me souviens surtout qu'en dernière année de lycée, tu as défié les garçons de ne pas manger de viande pendant une semaine. » dit Hermione. « On s'est bien marré avec les filles, d'autant que Ginny a parlé du défi à sa mère, et Ron s'est retrouvé avec des repas sans viandes le soir. »

« Le pauvre ! » s'amusa Drago, qui sirota une lampée de limonade. « Alors, parle-moi de ta vocation pour la mécanique. J'étais très surpris ce matin, en arrivant à ton garage. Chose que je ne savais pas avant que Dean ne me le dise. »

« Eh bien, j'ai baigné dedans toute petite. » avoua-t-elle. « Mon grand-père m'a tout appris, et quand il est mort, j'ai voulu réaliser son rêve. Il n'a jamais pu ouvrir son propre garage, alors je l'ai fait pour lui. J'ai fait les études appropriées, et ce qui m'a le plus surprise, c'est que mes copines me suivent dans mon rêve complètement fou. »

« J'ai entendu dire que le _groupe des emmerdeuses_ était toujours le même qu'au lycée. » la taquina-t-il.

« Oui, en version plus adulte. » dit-elle avant de rire.

Son rire était la plus douce des mélodies. Drago avait toujours aimé l'entendre rire. Leurs plats furent servis, et ils dînèrent avec appétit, tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

« Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à te voir manger avec autant d'appétit. » dit-il, une fois les assiettes vides.

« Les filles sont jalouses parce que je ne prends pas un gramme, contrairement à elles. » dit Hermione en s'essuyant la bouche d'une serviette. « Si j'ai bonne mémoire, je ne suis pas la seule avec un bon appétit. »

« Ouais, quand il n'est pas gâché par les incessantes réprimandes voilées de mon père. » dit-il.

En se souvenant du dîner de la veille chez ses parents, il grimaça.

« Je suis désolée que tu ne t'entendes pas très bien avec lui. » dit Hermione, compatissante.

« Ne le sois pas. » lui dit-il. « J'ai abandonné l'idée que ce que je fais dans la vie lui importe. Même si j'avais suivi la voie qu'il avait choisi pour moi, il aurait trouvé le moyen de trouver des défauts dans ma façon de faire. Je lui ai tenu tête, et aujourd'hui je mène la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Heureusement, j'ai le soutien de ma mère. »

« Ta mère est géniale. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« C'est vrai ! » concéda-t-il. « C'est la meilleure. »

Drago insista pour payer le repas avec insistance, et Hermione finit par abdiquer. La fraîcheur de cette soirée d'automne leur mordit les joues quand ils sortirent du restaurant.

« Où es-tu garé ? » lui demanda-t-il.

S'il avait été surpris de la voir récupérer un casque de moto juste avant de sortir du restaurant, il n'en avait fait aucune allusion.

« Juste-là ! »

Elle lui montra une Ducati Monster 821 de couleur rouge. Drago laissa échapper un sifflement approbateur.

« Ça c'est de la bécane. » dit-il.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Non, ça va aller. Mon taxi ne va pas tarder. » la rassura-t-il. « Et même si je suis certain que tu es une très bonne conductrice, tu n'as qu'un casque, et je ne veux pas qu'on prenne de risque. »

« Comme tu voudras. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Ta voiture sera comme neuve en fin de semaine. »

« Prends ton temps ! » souffla-t-il avant de lui prendre le poignet alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfourcher sa moto. « Hermione ! »

Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre. Hermione ne faisait rien pour s'éloigner de lui. Ça ne faisait pas vingt-quatre heures qu'ils s'étaient revus, après des années, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Drago Malefoy avait tout du mec idéal, mais encore faudrait-il que ce qu'elle ressente soit réciproque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, dimanche ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Son pouce caressait distraitement l'intérieur de son poignet, et son regard transperçant ne la quittait pas.

« Rien de spécial. » répondit-elle dans un souffle. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu aimerais visiter le Refuge ? » lui demanda-t-il. Quand elle hocha la tête, une lueur d'espoir étreignit le cœur de Drago. « Alors viens dimanche. Je te ferais visiter mon petit coin de paradis. »

Comment ne pas fondre quand il lui parlait de cette façon ?

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-elle. « Je viendrais. »

« Génial ! » sourit-il. « Je suis content de te revoir, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça signifie pour moi. »

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Hermione se hissa à peine sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Drago… sur la joue.

…

_Cher journal,_

_Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je pensais que mes sentiments passés pour Drago étaient de l'histoire ancienne. Sortir avec Cormac pendant cinq ans avait aidé, mais depuis qu'on s'était séparé, je ne suis pas sorti avec grand monde. Je me suis plongé dans mon travail, dans la promesse que je m'étais faite à moi-même d'honorer le rêve de grand-père. Le retour de Drago dans ma vie avait fait ressurgir tous les sentiments enfouis au plus profond de moi. Il est vrai que Cormac a été mon premier en tout, mais le premier garçon que j'ai aimé, c'était Drago, et même après toutes ces années, rien ne semble avoir changé. _

…

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle était plongée sous la voiture de Drago pour réparer ce que son mécanicien habituel avait loupé, Hermione entendit ses amies arriver et les salua vaguement, préférant se concentrer sur son travail. Malgré qu'elle ait passé une très bonne soirée en compagnie de Drago, elle n'en revenait pas que ses meilleures amies aient pu comploter dans son dos. Si elle était célibataire depuis toutes ces années, c'était par choix. Elle savait que, même si Cormac n'était pas parti pour les Etats-Unis, ils auraient quand même fini par rompre. Elle l'avait aimé sincèrement, mais aussi bien l'un que l'autre savait qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient revenus pour le mariage de Ginny et Harry, lui demandant d'être son cavalier malgré son statut de demoiselle d'honneur. Leur passif ferait qu'ils seront toujours amis, et qu'ils auraient toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle finit par sortir de sa cachette au bout de trois heures. Elle avait fait exprès de travailler doucement, non seulement parce que c'était une superbe voiture et qui méritait toute l'attention nécessaire, mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait repousser l'interrogatoire qu'elle sentait venir à plein nez.

_« Allez, raconte ! »_

Assise dans la voiture, Hermione croisa les bras sur le volant et y posa sa tête pour cacher son envie de tuer ses copines. Elle se demandait combien de fois elle pouvait se taper la tête sur le volant sans le casser ? C'était une voiture très _résiliente_, mais elle se débarrassa de l'idée de se faire mal pour échapper aux questions de ses emmerdeuses personnelles.

_« C'était si nul que ça ? »_

Autant mettre fin à ce supplice le plus vite possible. Hermione se redressa et sortit de la voiture.

« Non, ce n'était pas nul, mais la prochaine fois que vous nous faites le coup du rendez-vous arrangé, faites-en sorte que ça soit moins flagrant. » répliqua Hermione, qui se dirigea vers un lavabo, au fond du garage.

Elle se lava les mains avidement pour se débarrasser des traces de cambouis, puis, elle se retourna vers Ginny, Luna et Pansy. Seule Lavande était restée dans son bureau, mais une chose était sûre, elle aurait très vite un compte-rendu de la part de ces trois folles. Les cheveux attachés en chignon ou tressés, elles portaient toutes une combinaison qui leur était propre. Ginny portait un bleu de travail complet de couleur standard, du bleu marine tout en arborant en-dessous un t-shirt rouge. Pansy, elle, s'était offert une collection de salopette vert foncé, et des t-shirts gris. Celui du jour appartenait à Blaise, Hermione le reconnaissait pour avoir vu le jeune homme le porter au lycée. Quant à Luna, sa tenue était particulièrement colorée. Il y avait du bleu, du rose, du jaune, et une touche d'orange. Elles pouvaient reprocher au trio face à elle, y compris Lavande, de se mêler un peu trop de sa vie privée, mais pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait qu'elles changent.

« Bon, quand Blaise et toi vous êtes partis, je me suis levée aussi pour rentrer chez moi. » commença-t-elle à expliquer.

« Non ! » couina Ginny.

« Tu me laisses finir ? » souffla Hermione. « Donc, je me suis levée pour rentrer chez moi, mais Drago m'a demandé de rester malgré qu'il ait senti le piège à deux kilomètres. Je suis restée, on a dîné, on a discuté, et on est rentré chacun chez soi. Fin de l'histoire ! »

« T'es sûre que c'est tout ? » demanda Pansy, qui croisa les bras.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » dit Hermione.

« Parce que Blaise a appelé Drago ce matin, et il semblerait que tu aies accepté une invitation à visiter le Refuge, dimanche. » exposa Pansy.

« Ok ! » soupira Hermione. « Oui, j'ai accepté d'aller voir le refuge dimanche, mais ce n'est pas un rencard. »

« Oui, continue de te dire ça. » s'amusa Luna, qui retourna travailler.

Elle s'occupait, depuis quelques jours, à tenter de rendre une deuxième vie à une Ferrari dont le propriétaire avait eu le pied un peu lourd sur l'accélérateur.

« Vous me fatiguez ! » se contenta de dire Hermione.

Jusqu'au vendredi soir, elle travailla sur la voiture de Drago. Le mécanicien qui avait fait la révision avait été un peu fainéant. Les cosses de batteries n'avaient pas été nettoyé, les pneus n'étaient pas assez gonflés, et il y avait une rayure évidente sur le coffre. Peut-être que Drago se fichait de la rayure, mais Hermione raccommoda tous les défauts qui lui sautaient aux yeux. Elle dû aussi changer une bougie et le joint de culasse, qui aurait fini par se rompre dans les jours qui suivent.

Quand Drago vint chercher sa voiture le vendredi soir après le travail, il siffla, impressionné par l'aspect de sa voiture qui brillait comme un sous neuf.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma voiture ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, Hermione la bichonné. » lui apprit Lavande, qui le fit venir dans son bureau. « Et voici la facture. »

« Quoi, c'est tout ? » s'étonna-t-il, devant le montant des frais. « Je ne suis pas un expert mais… »

« S'il te plaît, ne pose pas de question. » lui dit la jeune femme face à lui. « Elle t'a compté les vrais problèmes, le reste, c'est du bonus de sa part. »

« Elle est toujours aussi têtue, à ce que je vois. » soupira-t-il en sortant son chéquier.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! » sourit Lavande.

Elle récupéra le chèque une fois remplie et signé, et lui donna la facture une fois qu'il l'eut signé, gardant le double qu'elle mit dans un dossier au nom du jeune homme. Quand il retourna dans le garage, Hermione avait troqué sa belle salopette contre un jean et un pull beige. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, et humides. On aurait dit qu'elle avait pris une douche d'urgence.

« Tu t'es pomponné, on dirait ! »

Il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas laisser transparaitre une jalousie évidente.

« Oh, euh, je vais dîner chez mes parents, et Pansy s'est amusé à me mettre du cambouis sur le visage. » lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi mature, à ce que je vois. » s'amusa-t-il. Le pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti en la découvrant affrétée de cette manière s'était envolé. « Au fait, tu aurais dû me compter tous les à-côtés que tu as fait sur la voiture. »

« Oh, ce n'était rien. » le rassura-t-elle. « Je fais toujours un prix à mes amis. »

« Je te remercie, mais ça me gêne. J'ai les moyens de payer. » lui dit-il.

« Drago, on ne va pas se disputer pour si peu. » lui dit-elle calmement. « Tes clés sont sur le contact. »

Voyant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision du montant qu'elle lui avait facturé, il monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le son familier que fit le moteur. Il n'avait jamais entendu un bruit aussi réconfortant.

« Ce que c'est bon d'entendre ce son. » dit-il.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

« Merci, Granger ! » dit-il en refermant la portière. Il baissa la vitre, et regarda la jeune femme. « A dimanche ? »

« A dimanche ! » acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.

« Je suis impatient ! » lui avoua-t-il.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui la déstabilisa, même si elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Quand Drago s'en alla au volant de sa voiture, Hermione cru que ses jambes n'allaient pas pouvoir la porter.

« _Je suis impatient_, a-t-il dit ! » dit Pansy, qui s'était également changé. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de sa patronne et amie. « Vu la façon dont il te la dit, plus le clin d'œil, j'espère que tu bouillonnes à l'intérieur et que tu vas lui sauter dessus. »

« N'oublie pas qui signe les chèques à la fin du mois. » dit Hermione en s'éloignant pour masquer son trouble.

Drago étant parti, Hermione baissa le rideau de fer, fermant ainsi le garage pour la semaine. Elle le gardait fermée le week-end, pour permettre à ses amies de passer du temps avec leurs amoureux et enfants, dans le cas de Ginny qui avait un fils de cinq ans. Hermione était la seule à travailler le week-end lorsque c'était nécessaire. Derrière le garage, il y avait un petit parking. Petit mais assez vaste pour accueillir les voitures des filles. Bien que Ginny vînt toujours avec Luna, et Pansy récupérait Lavande tous les matins.

« Il flirte avec toi, ça crève les yeux. » dit Ginny.

« Si tu le dis. » dit Hermione.

« Ecoute, on sait toutes pourquoi tu es sorti avec Cormac toutes ces années, et pourquoi tu l'as invité à mon mariage. » expliqua Ginny. « Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il soit temps que tu cesses de faire l'autruche ? Ce n'est pas un hasard si Drago et toi avaient été remis sur le même chemin après toutes ces années. »

« Oui, vu que vous avez manigancé pour que ça arrive. » railla Hermione.

« Tu vas nous dire que tu n'es pas heureuse de le revoir ? » intervint Pansy, adossé contre sa voiture, une Jaguar de couleur grise.

Hermione ne répondit pas, et son silence suffit aux filles pour savoir que, oui, Hermione avait encore des sentiments pour Drago.

« Ne laisse pas passer ta chance de vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel. » lui conseilla Ginny. « Drago en vaut la peine. »

Elle le savait bien. Et elle y pensa le reste du week-end. Quand elle arriva au Refuge le dimanche, il était onze heures. Elle gara son SUV noir sur une place libre, et fut immédiatement attirée par le magnifique jardin qui l'accueillit. Entouré de dalles en marbre, il y avait des parterres de plantes diverses, et Hermione sentit l'effluve de plusieurs plantes aromatiques. Ce que Neville avait fait à cet endroit était splendide, mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, elle le savait. En ouvrant la porte, un léger carillon accompagna son entrée. Si l'extérieur avait tout du style rustique, l'intérieur était plus bien moderne, mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaleureux. C'était vaste et accueillant. A sa droite, ce qui semblait être une salle d'attente mais moins formelle, avec des chaises, des tables basses avec divers magazines, et également un coin pour les enfants. A gauche, une jeune femme était debout derrière un bureau et répondait au téléphone. Elle se trouvait dos à Hermione, mais elle se retourna après avoir entendu la porte se refermer. Hermione la reconnut immédiatement pour l'avoir croisé à de nombreuses reprises pendant des dîners et des brunchs chez les parents d'Harry.

« Tonks ? »

Elle aurait dû s'en douter avec les pointes roses mauves de ses cheveux. La dénommée Tonks raccrocha et sortit de derrière le bureau pour aller prendre la jeune mécanicienne dans ses bras.

« Hermione, je suis contente de te voir. » dit-elle en souriant. « Tu as l'air en forme. »

« Salut, euh, tu travailles ici ? » demanda Hermione.

« Personne n'est salarié ici. » expliqua Tonks. « On est tous bénévoles, mais Drago t'expliquera tout. Viens, il m'a demandé de te conduire à lui quand tu arriverais. »

Quand Tonks lui tourna le dos pour emprunter un large couloir beige, Hermione sentit ses joues rosirent. Ainsi, Drago avait annoncé à Tonks – et Dieu savait à qui d'autre – qu'elle venait le voir au Refuge pour une visite guidée particulière. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite mais elle se força à se calmer en prenant une petite inspiration. Le couloir n'était pas très grand, et Tonks s'arrêta devant une porte gris clair. Elle frappa et ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse. La porte n'étant pas très large, Hermione ne vit pas ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, mais des petits miaulements la firent sourire.

« Drago, ton rendez-vous est arrivé ! »

Comment ça, son rendez-vous ?

_« Fais-la entrer ! »_

Même à cette distance, la voix du jeune homme lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Tonks s'écarta de la porte et retourna travailler sans un regard derrière elle. Repoussant son désir, ça n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensée, Hermione entra dans la pièce.

« Ferme la porte, s'il te plaît. » La voix de Drago lui fit directement posée les yeux sur lui. « Je ne voudrais pas que l'une d'elles s'échappe. Ce sont encore des bébés. »

Hermione referma donc la porte, quand une petite boule de poil grise aux bouts des pattes blanches, vint se frotter contre sa jambe.

« Hey, coucou toi ! »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione s'agenouilla et prit le petit chaton dans ses bras. L'animal ronronna quand Hermione le caressa. Un peu plus loin, assis sur un petit pouffe posée par terre, Drago observait Hermione avec un amour évident dans le regard. Il savait qu'en l'attendant dans cette pièce, une pièce qui ne contenait que des bébés chats, ça la ferait craquer. Et il n'était pas déçu du résultat. Il se leva de son pouffe, tout en gardant un bébé chat au pelage doré contre lui, et alla chercher un second pouffe dans un vaste placard au fond de la pièce. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis face à face, chacun sur un pouffe.

« Combien il y en a ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'un chaton tout blanc vint quémander une caresse.

« Dans cette pièce, il y en a quatre. » répondit Drago. « J'essaie de ne pas en mettre trop par pièce, et je sépare les mâles des femelles. Ici, il n'y a que des filles. »

« D'où est-ce qu'ils viennent ? » voulut-elle savoir, tandis que le chaton blanc se hissa sur ses jambes.

« Ce sont des chats errants. » expliqua-t-il. « Le petit chat blanc, c'est Dean qui l'a trouvé dans le jardin de ses parents. Elle avait à peine deux mois, et elle était affamée. Dean m'a téléphoné, et il me l'a amené ici. Elle a six mois aujourd'hui, et elle reprend des forces de jour en jour. »

« Awe, pauvre petite bête ! » dit Hermione en prenant le petit animal dans ses mains pour le caser contre son épaule, mais le chaton lui léchouilla le menton. « Oui, t'es mignonne ! »

« On garde les bébés dans des pièces aménagées comme celle-ci, et chaque bénévole passe du temps avec eux chaque jour. » dit-il.

« Est-ce que tu es le seul salarié, ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis aussi bénévole que les autres. » expliqua-t-il. « L'argent que je récolte est pour le Refuge, et rien d'autre. »

Était-il possible de tomber davantage amoureuse de lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? Hermione ne se voilait plus la face. Elle était bel et bien amoureuse de Drago, et ça durait depuis le lycée.

« Tu es surprenant. » lui dit-elle.

« Et, est-ce que c'est une bonne chose ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Oui, c'en est une. » répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils restèrent encore un peu dans la pièce, puis, ils reposèrent les bébés chatons dans leurs paniers et regagnèrent le couloir. Drago l'emmena à l'accueil où Tonks leur tendit des lingettes. Hermione s'essuya le visage – elle avait bien fait de ne pas mettre de maquillage ce jour-là – le cou, avant de finir par les mains.

_« Docteur Malefoy ! »_

Un jeune garçon qui devait avoir dans les douze ans, s'avança vers Drago. Hermione vit qu'il tenait une laisse, reliée à un magnifique Beagle.

« Bonjour Kenny ! » le salua Drago, qui s'agenouilla pour donner une caresse au chien. « Salut toi ! »

Il se releva, sans voir le sourire d'Hermione, qui le couvait du regard.

« Vous avez tous les papiers ? » demanda Drago, qui s'adressa au père du jeune Kenny.

« Oui, tout est là ! » acquiesça l'homme en montrant une pochette bleue qu'il avait dans la main.

« Parfait ! » dit Drago, qui se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune garçon. « Tu lui as trouvé un nom ? »

« Je pensais l'appeler _Wonka_. Comme dans _Charlie et la Chocolaterie _! » répondit Kenny.

« Ça lui va très bien. » dit Drago. « Prends bien soin de Wonka, Kenny. »

« Comptez sur moi ! » dit le petit garçon. « On lui a déjà acheté un panier, et pleins de croquette. »

« Attention à ne pas lui donner _trop_ à manger. N'oublie pas mes recommandations, Kenny. » lui dit Drago.

« Je n'oublierais pas ! » dit-il, et là, il fit quelque chose qui fit fondre le cœur d'Hermione. Kenny étreignit Drago par la taille. « Merci, Docteur. »

Quand le jeune garçon et son papa quittèrent le Refuge avec leur nouveau compagnon, Drago se tourna vers Hermione, qui faisait de son mieux pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Aucun commentaire ! » le prévint-elle.

« Je n'allais pas en faire. » la rassura-t-il. « Allez, suis-moi. Il y a encore beaucoup de chose à voir. »

Il lui montra le cabinet qu'il avait fait installer, à ses frais, pour pouvoir soigner les animaux qu'il recueillait, le garde-manger pour les animaux, puis, il la fit sortir, et ce que vit Hermione était le plus beau des paysages. Une pelouse verte et brillante, des parterres de fleurs plus vaste que ceux qui se trouvaient devant le bâtiment principal. Drago lui montra divers enclos, qui abritaient des poules, des lapins, et même des chèvres.

« Ce n'est pas un refuge, c'est une ferme ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« On peut voir les choses comme ça ! » acquiesça-t-il.

Un gros aboiement déchira l'air et fit sursauter Hermione.

« Viens, tu vas adorer ! »

Drago lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers un autre terrain. C'était un terrain aménagé pour entraîner les chiens. Quelqu'un se trouvait au milieu du parcours, habillé d'un simple jean, d'une paire de basket et d'un t-shirt bleu. Cette personne ne se servait que d'un sifflet, et de ses mains. Assis face à lui, les pattes avant en l'air, un Golden Retriever au pelage soyeux et lumineux attendait.

« Est-ce… est-ce que c'est Ron ? » demanda Hermione, qui reconnut sa familière tignasse rousse.

« Oui, il vient souvent pour dresser les chiens. » dit Drago.

Un coup de sifflet strident plus tard, elle vit Ron, qui était toujours de dos, s'agenouiller et caresser l'animal. Drago siffla pour signaler sa présence.

« Hey, Weasley ! »

Ron se releva et se retourna pour saluer ses deux amis. Drago, qui gardait la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, alla rejoindre leur ami.

« Salut vous deux ! » les salua Ron, qui vit leurs mains entrelacées mais ne fit aucun commentaire. « La visite se passe bien ? »

« Oui ! » dit Hermione. « C'est cool que tu aides Drago. »

« Oh, je suis toujours partant pour aider les vrais amis. » dit Ron. Le labrador aboya pour manifester sa présence. « Excusez-moi ! »

D'un claquement de doigt, et tout en reculant, Ron attira l'attention du chien qui le suivit aussitôt.

« Est-ce qu'il a un nom ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non ! » dit Drago, avant d'expliquer : « Du moins, pas celui-là. »

Il l'entraîna sur le chemin dallé qui menait aux écuries, et reprit son explication.

« Certains animaux qui sont ici ont des noms parce qu'ils en avaient déjà avant d'être abandonné ou maltraité. Mais d'autres, comme ce labrador, ou Wonka, sont issues de portées que, malheureusement, on trouve dans la rue, ou ailleurs. »

« C'est horrible d'abandonner toute une portée. » dit Hermione, triste de penser à ces petites bêtes qui ne demandaient qu'à être aimé.

« Je fais de mon mieux pour sensibiliser les gens. » dit-il.

« Tu fais du très bon travail. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Oui, du moins j'y arrive grâce à mes amis qui m'ont donné un coup de main pour construire cet endroit. »

Le silence s'installa de longues minutes.

« On arrive enfin à mon endroit préféré. » dit-il en souriant. « Viens ! »

Un grand bâtiment se dressa devant eux, et Hermione su tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Le bois était peint d'un marron profond, et les tuiles sur le toit était d'un gris très clair. L'odeur du foin était reconnaissable entre mille. Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux quand ils mirent les pieds à l'intérieur de l'écurie. C'était très grand, propre, et des têtes marrons, blanches, même noires, étaient visibles dans leur box. Drago lâcha la main d'Hermione et se dirigea vers un box en particulier. Il ouvrit la porte du box et le cheval qui y vivait s'avança sans sortir entièrement de sa tanière. Il était blanc, et Hermione reconnu la race comme appartenant à un Pur-Sang arabe. Quand elle vit Drago caresser le cheval, elle fut comme hypnotisé par cet homme qui, en l'espace d'une semaine, avait fait tomber tous les murs qu'elle avait érigé autour d'elle toutes ces années. Elle avait toujours su que Drago était un amoureux des animaux, il ne s'en était jamais caché, mais le voir interagir avec eux, eh bien ça la faisait craquer davantage.

_« Hermione ? »_

« Hum, quoi ? » fit-elle en sortant de ses rêveries.

« Tu veux aller faire un tour ? » lui demanda Drago.

« Où ça ? » Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'un bénévole, qui portait un t-shirt bleu avec le logo du refuge, équipait le cheval blanc. « Tu… tu veux dire faire un tour à cheval ? »

« Ouais ! » dit Drago, qui s'avança vers elle. « S'il te plaît, dis-oui ! »

Elle se sentit défaillir. Comment pouvait-elle dire _non_ face à un regard pareil ?

« Ok ! » souffla-t-elle.

Le bénévole, un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'année aux courts cheveux blonds, fit sortir le cheval de l'écurie et passa les rênes à Drago.

« Profitons du beau temps ! » dit ce dernier.

Il monta sur le cheval, et tendit la main à Hermione, qui se hissa dernière lui.

« Tu es prévoyant ! » dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

En effet, la selle était assez grande pour les accueillir tous les deux sans crainte d'être mal installé.

« Je le suis toujours, depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir. » dit-il.

« Attends, il ne faut pas de casque, ou je ne sais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Où avais-je la tête ? » railla-t-il.

« Tenez ! »

Le jeune bénévole donna à Drago deux casques noirs d'équitations.

« Merci, Colin ! » lui dit-il, en en passant un à Hermione. « Surveille bien l'écurie pendant mon absence. »

« Comme toujours, chef ! » dit Colin. « Bonne balade ! »

« Prête ? » demanda Drago à Hermione, une fois le casque vissé sur la tête.

« Oui, je suis prête ! »

Drago parti au galop mais fit garder à son cheval une allure raisonnable, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis des limites du Refuge.

« Attention, accroche-toi ! »

Il donna un coup de talons au cheval, qui accéléra. Hermione ferma les yeux dès que la vitesse augmenta, et s'accrocha autant qu'elle put à Drago. Elle n'était pas montée sur un cheval depuis des lustres, aussi rata-t-elle toute la splendeur que la nature avait à lui offrir durant cette course. Quand ils ralentirent, et que le galop fit place à une allure plus lente, Hermione ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Drago esquissa un sourire, qu'elle ne vit pas, quand elle desserra légèrement son étreinte autour de sa taille. Qu'elle raffermisse sa prise pendant qu'il faisait détaler son cheval à grand galop, ne l'avait pas dérangé le moins du monde. Bien au contraire.

« Tu conduis une super moto, et tu fermes les yeux pour une simple balade à cheval. » fit-il remarquer sans la moindre trace de moquerie dans la voix. « Intéressant ! »

« Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas fait d'équitation depuis très longtemps. » dit Hermione. « C'est vraiment magnifique ! »

Drago les avait emmenés dans une clairière qui était bordée par un splendide lac.

« Tu veux descendre et marcher un peu ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! »

Une fois sur la terre ferme, Hermione se félicita d'avoir mis un simple jean legging et une paire de baskets. Drago lâcha les rênes de son fidèle équidé, qui s'éloigna au trot pour aller brouter de l'herbe.

« Je te remercie d'avoir accepté mon invitation. » dit Drago après un petit moment de silence. « T'es la seule personne de notre cercle à n'être jamais venue, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Oui euh, je suis désolée. » dit Hermione. « C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas vraiment resté en contact après le lycée, mais je savais que tu avais ouvert ta clinique et, quand j'ai lu l'article de Cho sur le Refuge, je n'ai pas été très surprise. Tu as toujours adoré les animaux. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, à vrai dire, je devrais m'excuser aussi pour ne pas avoir fait un geste dans ta direction après nos études. » dit-il avant de s'arrêter en poussant un profond soupir. « Hermione, il faut que je t'avoue un truc. »

« Je t'écoute ! »

Elle s'était arrêtée en même temps que lui, et il se faisait désormais face. Il était nerveux, c'était évident. Et elle aussi. Qu'avait-il à lui avouer pour qu'il soit aussi tendu ?

« Au mariage d'Harry et Ginny, je savais que tu serais-là et, je pensais que ce serait ma chance de te parler pour te parler de ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, mais tu étais au bras de Cormac alors je… j'ai laissé tomber. »

« Ce que tu éprouvais pour moi ? » répéta-t-elle, la gorge nouée. « Tu… tu en parles au passé. »

« Je sais. » dit-il en la regardant.

« On y est allé en amis seulement. » souffla-t-elle, avant de planter son regard chocolat dans celui d'un bleu-gris envoûtant de Drago. « On ne s'est pas remis ensemble, lui et moi. Il ne s'est rien passé. »

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, mais c'était trop tard, et on ne s'est pas revus jusqu'à il y a une semaine. » dit-il. « Chaque fois que je prenais enfin le courage pour venir te parler de mes sentiments, c'était trop tard. Du moins la première fois. On va dire que j'ai mal interprété les choses au mariage. »

« Si tu as des sentiments pour moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu as attendu tout ce temps ? » demanda-t-elle en perdant peu à peu son calme. « Si tu avais prêté un tant soit peu attention à la situation, tu aurais compris que Cormac et moi on n'allait pas faire notre vie ensemble. On le savait lui et moi depuis le début, tout le monde le savait, mais tu n'as rien vu. Pourquoi tu n'as rien vu, Drago ? »

« Tu semblais heureuse avec lui. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, je l'étais. » confirma-t-elle. « Mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas, alors j'ai profité de chaque seconde que j'ai passé avec lui, même si on savait lui et moi que mon cœur était ailleurs. »

Drago, qui avait baissé la tête par peur de ce qu'elle pourrait penser de sa _« lâcheté »_, la redressa aussitôt en entendant cet aveu. _Mon cœur était ailleurs… _

« Ecoute, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé. » dit Hermione. « Je… je crois qu'il serait préférable qu'on reste… »

Prit d'une impulsion réfrénée depuis plus de dix ans, Drago l'avait fait taire en scellant leurs lèvres. Le baiser ne dura que l'espace de quelques secondes, mais cela suffit à les ébranler l'un comme l'autre.

« Amis ! » termina Hermione dans un souffle.

« Je ne veux pas me contenter d'être seulement ton ami. » admit-il. « Je ne veux pas perdre dix ans de plus. »

Hermione non plus. Son cœur savait ce qu'il voulait, depuis toujours, mais sa tête avait érigé des protections solides par peur de souffrir d'un amour non réciproque. Aujourd'hui, elle avait la possibilité de découvrir si oui ou non, elle pouvait laisser son cœur guider ses pas. Avec douceur, elle prit le visage de Drago dans ses mains, se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Le jeune homme réagit et enroula ses bras autour d'Hermione, la rapprochant contre lui afin de sentir son corps épouser le sien. Le baiser les laissa tous les deux hébétés.

« Hermione, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. » lui dit-il.

« Trop longtemps. » souffla-t-elle. Ses mains nouées derrière sa nuque, elle releva la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? »

« J'ai encore des tonnes de chose à faire au Refuge et, euh, ça devrait me prendre tout l'après-midi mais si tu préfères… »

« Ne change pas ton programme pour moi. » le coupa-t-elle. « Fais ce que tu as à faire, et moi, je pourrais donner un coup de main. »

« D'accord, si tu veux. » dit-il en souriant. « Quelque chose me dit que tu veux retourner voir les bébés chats. »

« Ils sont trop mignon. » dit-elle d'une voix douce, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Avoue que t'as fait exprès de m'attendre spécifiquement dans cette pièce. »

Drago ne démentit pas, au contraire. Il sourit avant d'avouer :

« J'avais espoir que ça te fasse craquer, et ta réaction quand tu as vu ce chaton venir vers toi valait la peine que je risque de me prendre un râteau. »

« Idiot ! » pouffa-t-elle.

« On devrait rentrer, j'ai du travail… » dit-il avant de rajouter : « Mais je te promets une chose, je trouverais toujours du temps à te consacrer, Hermione. Mon travail est important, c'est vrai, mais tu l'es aussi, et je ne veux pas gâcher la chance que tu me donnes. »

Je te le ferais rappeler si tu oses me poser un lapin un jour. » lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Drago s'écarta d'Hermione pour faire revenir son cheval en sifflant très fort. Heureusement, l'animal n'était pas aller très loin.

« Alors, quelle est l'histoire de ce cheval ? » demanda Hermione, une fois installée derrière Drago. « Il a un nom ? »

« Oui, il a un nom. » répondit Drago en souriant. Il ralentit l'allure quand ils arrivèrent à proximité du Refuge. « Je l'ai appelé Grand-Duc. Ce sont mes grands-parents qui me l'ont offert, si je puis dire, quand j'ai commencé mes études de médecine vétérinaire. Ça devenait de plus en plus tendu avec mon père à cause de mon choix de carrière, et faire de l'équitation m'a permis de faire le vide. Je passais mes week-ends dans un haras privé qui s'occupait de lui. » Il se pencha légèrement pour caresser son ami. « Et j'en profitais pour étudier. »

« C'est un drôle d'animal de compagnie. » dit Hermione. « Mais j'imagine que c'est mieux que d'avoir un serpent. »

« C'est sûr ! » dit Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que ton père a contre les animaux ? » demanda-t-elle, en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Il trouve que c'est une perte de temps et d'argent. » répondit Drago. « Il n'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour mon travail, et il n'est jamais venu au Refuge. Mon choix de carrière a dévié des plans qu'il avait pour moi, et ça a creusé un énorme fossé entre nous. »

Hermione se redressa, rapprocha son corps de Drago, et lui dit :

« Moi je trouve que ce que tu fais est génial. »

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, et Drago dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas faire faire un demi-tour à son cheval afin de retourner dans la nature sauvage pour être de nouveau seul avec elle. _Chaque chose en son temps…_ De retour aux écuries, Drago passa dix bonnes minutes à s'occuper de son cheval, dont le box avait été nettoyé pendant son espace. Il remercia les trois bénévoles qui s'occupaient des écuries, puis, une fois son cheval dans son box, il prit Hermione par la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal.

« Drago, t'es là ! » dit Tonks depuis le bureau d'accueil. « On va nous amener un chien qui a été retrouvé blessé dans un parc. »

« Je vais me préparer. » dit Drago, avant de regarder Hermione. « Euh… »

« Vas-y ! » lui sourit-elle. « Je vais voir si je peux donner un coup de main, dehors. »

« Entendu ! » dit-il en avisant une bénévole qui sortait du garde-manger des animaux. « Parvati, tu pourrais montrer à Hermione les tâches à accomplir ? Je dois m'occuper d'un animal blessé qui va arriver. »

« Oui, bien sûr ! » sourit la jeune femme, à la peau mate. « Suis-moi Hermione ! »

Hermione sourit à Drago avant de s'éloigner et de suivre la jeune bénévole à l'extérieur. Drago, lui, alla dans son bureau pour se changer et faire un léger brin de toilettes. Il troqua son jean et son pull contre une blouse bleu ciel, et changea ses chaussures pleines de boues.

Il était vingt-et-une heure quand l'équipe de bénévoles qui s'occupaient de surveiller le Refuge de nuit, arriva. Hermione était épuisée, mais elle se sentait bien. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir été utile. Quand elle retrouva Drago, il fermait son bureau à clé. Il la raccompagna à sa voiture, sur le parking devant le bâtiment principal. La nuit était tombée, mais des éclairages avaient été installés afin de permettre aux bénévoles de mieux circuler.

« Merci ! » dit Hermione. Une fois à sa voiture, elle se retourna vers Drago. « J'ai passé une super journée. »

« Merci à toi d'être venu. » lui dit-il. Là, il prit sa joue en coupe d'une main, et l'embrassa. « Et merci de me donner une chance. »

« Remercie Dean de t'avoir remis dans ma vie. » lui sourit-elle. « Si ta voiture n'avait pas fait des siennes, et si ça n'avait pas eu lieu devant Dean, on ne se serait pas revus. »

« Oui, tu as raison. » dit-il. « Je vais lui offrir une bonne bouteille. Tu veux bien dîner avec moi, demain soir ? »

« Où ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Chez moi ! »

La perspective de se retrouver seule avec Drago, _chez lui_, était terriblement tentante. Il venait à peine de se mettre ensemble. Et si tout allait trop vite ? Hermione s'en fichait. Elle attendait cet homme depuis plus d'une décennie. Arrivera ce qui arrivera, mais autant avoir l'avantage du terrain.

« Plutôt chez moi ! » dit-elle en jouant avec le revers de sa veste. « Je vais mettre un temps fou à me préparer et à enlever les traces de cambouis alors… »

« Chez toi ! » concéda-t-il avant de l'embrasser. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est être seul avec toi. »

« Parfait ! » sourit-elle contre sa bouche. « Tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver. Mon appart' se trouve juste au-dessus du garage. Tu n'auras qu'à te garer sur le parking de derrière. »

« D'accord ! »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois plus profondément. Sa langue joua avec la sienne pour prendre le dessus, puis, à bout de souffle, il s'écarta et lui ouvrit la portière de son SUV.

…

_Cher journal,_

_La journée a été incroyable. Moi qui étais stressée à l'idée de ce rendez-vous avec Drago, au final, tout s'est bien passé. Il m'a fait visiter son petit paradis, comme il aime appeler le Refuge, et il m'a emmené faire une balade sur son cheval. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver un meilleur endroit pour construire ce temple, ce havre de paix pour les animaux. Il y avait tant de gens qui donnait de leur temps pour prendre soins de ces créatures qui ne demandent qu'à être aimé. J'ai plus particulièrement aimé les chatons. Ils étaient trop mignons. Surtout le petit gris qui était venu chercher des caresses auprès de moi quand je suis entrée dans la pièce. Assez parlé chatons. Drago m'a embrassé après avoir parlé de ses sentiments pour moi, et quand il m'a embrassé, j'ai su que, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui. Plus cette fois… Quoi que, ai-je déjà été capable de passer une journée sans penser à lui, ces dix dernières années ? Il a toujours hanté mes pensées, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Demain soir, il vient dîner à la maison. Je suis à la fois impatiente et angoissée. On n'est plus des gamins, mais des adultes et, en ce qui me concerne, je suis complètement, totalement amoureuse de lui._

…

Quand Hermione remorqua une voiture accidentée jusqu'au garage, il était déjà midi, et aucune des filles n'étaient à son poste de travail. Pourtant, il y avait fort à faire et elles ne prenaient jamais leur pause en même temps. Etrange ! Hermione entra en marche arrière dans le garage afin de faire descendre la voiture de la remorqueuse de son piédestal, coupa le moteur, et parti à la recherche de ses employées et amies. Seule Lavande était restée à son poste, derrière son bureau. Dans la salle de repos, Ginny, Lavande et Pansy étaient dos à la porte, et ne virent pas Hermione qui avançait à pas de loup derrière elles. Elles gloussaient tout en regardant une photo sur le téléphone de Ginny, qui était assise au milieu. Elle put voir la photo en question, et il s'agissait d'elle, avec Drago sur le parking du Refuge dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Bouh ! »

Les trois conspiratrices sursautèrent en poussant un cri qui fit rire Hermione.

« Mince Hermy, t'es dingue j'ai failli avoir une attaque. » dit Pansy.

« Ça vous apprendra à tourner le dos à la porte. » leur dit Hermione, en calmant sa crise de rire. « Alors, vous regardiez quoi ? »

« Rien ! »

Le trio avait répondu en même temps, et beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Elle croisa les bras et demanda :

« Vraiment ? Ce n'était pas une photo de Drago et moi sur le parking du Refuge ? »

« C'est une question rhétorique ? » demanda Ginny.

« A ton avis ? » railla Hermione. « Alors, d'où vous sortez cette photo ? »

« Oh, _ça c'est un coup de la mafia russe _! »

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers Luna, dont la longue chevelure dorée était retenue en queue de cheval par un élastique rose. La jeune femme savait que sa remarque était tout bonnement bête, mais ça la faisait sourire.

« Y a des moments où je me demande si t'es toute seule dans ta tête. » lui dit Pansy.

« Bah, quoi ? » fit Luna en haussant les épaules.

Et sans se défaire de son sourire mutin, elle se dirigea vers le frigo de la salle de repos et en sortie un pot de confiture de _nèfle_.

« T'es… trop bizarre ! » dit Pansy.

« Mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez ! » dit Luna.

« Bon, revenons-en à ce qui m'intéresse. » dit Hermione. « Comment avez-vous eu cette photo ? Vous avez des espions au Refuge ? »

« Tout de suite les grands mots ! » railla Ginny. « On voulait juste se tenir au courant, c'est tout. »

« Vous êtes dingue, et rien que pour ça, vous ne saurez rien du tout sur Drago et moi. » répliqua Hermione. « Maintenant, retournez au boulot ! »

Hermione quitta la salle de repos, mais avant de se remettre elle-même au travail, elle fit un détour par le bureau de Lavande.

« Les derniers potins sur ma vie privée ne t'intéresse pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Au contraire ! » répondit Lavande, qui regarda sa patronne et amie en souriant. « Et bien que je sois très contente que tu te décides enfin à sortir avec Drago, les devis et les factures ne se font pas toutes seules si je plonge dans les délires des autres. »

« Merci ! » lui souffla Hermione en souriant.

Au moins une de ses amies qui faisait passer le boulot avant la vie amoureuse de leur boss.

_Clinique vétérinaire !_

L'une des choses que Drago détestait le plus dans son boulot, c'était d'annoncer aux propriétaires qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour leurs animaux. Mais le pire, c'était de l'annoncer à la fillette de treize ans qui pleurait silencieusement depuis plusieurs minutes, alors que Drago et Dean finissaient d'ausculter un caniche nain.

_« Docteur ? »_

La maman de la fillette, ayant aperçu le regard échangé entre le vétérinaire et son assistant, et elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Drago se redressa, enleva ses gants en latex qu'il jeta à la poubelle, et alla s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret pour faire face à la propriétaire du caniche, à savoir la jeune adolescente.

« Amy… »

« Il va mourir, c'est ça ? » demanda Amy, qui soutint le regard de Drago. « Vous pouvez me le dire. Je sais que Neko est très malade, je veux juste savoir la vérité. »

« Très bien Amy. Tu as raison, je ne peux plus rien faire pour Neko à part faire en sorte qu'il ne souffre plus. » dit Drago. « J'aimerais sincèrement pouvoir l'aider si c'était possible. »

La jeune Amy se leva de sa chaise et enroula ses bras autour de Drago, cherchant du réconfort qu'il lui donna en lui caressant doucement le dos.

« D'accord ! » chuchota-t-elle. « Est-ce que je peux rester pendant que… »

Mais elle ne réussit pas à aller au bout de sa phrase. Elle s'étrangla dans un sanglot.

« Oui, tu peux rester. » dit Drago.

Quand Amy retrouva les bras de sa maman, Drago remit des gants et prépara ce qu'il fallait. Tournant le dos à la salle, il souffla un bon coup mais avec discrétion, puis, une fois la seringue prête, il redevint professionnel et s'approcha de la petite créature à la fourrure toute blanche qui gémissait doucement de fatigue et de douleur, alors qu'Amy lui disait au revoir dans une dernière caresse. Quand la jeune fille s'écarta, alors que Dean s'était assis pour rassurer l'animal tout en le maintenant allongé, Drago fit son travail, et planta l'aiguille dans le cathéter qui avait été planté dans la patte du chien afin de le soulager un peu de ses souffrances avec un léger sédatif. Il ferma la clinique à vingt heures, et frappa à la porte d'Hermione trente minutes plus tard. Quand Hermione vint lui ouvrir la porte, l'épuisement du jeune vétérinaire s'envola dès qu'elle apparut. Elle était magnifique dans son jean, son poncho blanc et avec ses cheveux attachés en chignon.

« Salut ! »

« Salut, je te demande pardon de l'heure tardive à laquelle je débarque, et je n'ai aucune excuse pour me présenter sans le moindre bouquet de fleur mais… »

Hermione avait fait seulement un pas pour le tirer par le col de sa veste et coller leur bouche afin de le faire taire.

« Tu comptes continuer à déblatérer des excuses, ou bien tu préfères t'abstenir et monter chez moi ? »

Esquissant un sourire, Drago l'embrassa tout en avançant, puis, il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied.

« Hum, ça fait du bien. » dit-il en s'écartant pour mieux la voir. « Salut ! »

« Salut ! » sourit-elle. « Tout en haut de l'escalier, la porte est ouverte. Je te rejoins dans deux minutes, le temps de fermer à clé. »

« Tu comptes me séquestrer ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix outrageusement suave.

« Peut-être ! » répondit-elle, un sourire en coin. « Est-ce que ça te poserait un problème ? »

« Pas du tout, mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce changement de comportement. » dit-il. « Hier t'étais… disons un brin timide avec moi, et là tu suggères de me garder toute la nuit. Hun ! »

« Bon, tu montes ou pas ? »

Il l'embrassa et la libéra. Il grimpa les escaliers et entra dans l'appartement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi vaste. Si Drago ne se méprenait pas, la superficie devait couvrir le garage tout entier, ou tout du moins une bonne partie. Il enleva son manteau, qu'il déposa sur le dos du canapé quand Hermione entra et ferma la porte.

« Dois-je enlever mes chaussures ? » demanda Drago.

« Seulement si tu veux être plus à l'aise. » lui répondit-elle. « Je ne suis pas pointilleuse sur ce genre de détail. Tu as faim ? »

« A vrai dire, je meure de faim. » admit-il.

Ce n'est qu'en répondant à cette question tout ce qu'il y avait de plus anodine, que Drago remarqua le vaste espace ouvert qui donnait sur la cuisine.

« J'ai profité de ton retard… » elle lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire. « Pour préparer une tourte à la tomate et au fromage de chèvre. J'espère que te convient. »

« C'est parfait ! » lui assura-t-il.

Elle sortit du frigo deux bouteilles de bières, qu'elle décapsula et lui en tendit une. Drago la prit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Je sais apprécier une bonne bière fraîche le soir après le travail. » lui dit-elle.

Elle le lui prouva un buvant une gorgée, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Tu ne cesses de m'épater, ma belle ! » dit-il en portant le goulot de sa bière à sa bouche.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu. » lui assura-t-elle.

Elle posa sa bière sur le plan de travail, sortit assiettes et couverts, puis, la fameuse tourte du four. Elle embauma l'air autour d'eux, stimulant leur appétit. La voiture sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis le matin même lui avait pris tellement de temps – et ça n'était pas fini, vu les dégâts occasionnés par l'accident – Hermione avait à peine pris quelques minutes pour manger. Et ça se vit quand ils se mirent à table autour du plan de travail, assis sur des tabourets. Ils dévorèrent le plat à eux deux.

« C'est officiel, tu pourrais battre Ron à un concours de bouffe, j'en suis persuadé. » dit Drago. « Où est-ce que tu mets tout ça ? »

« Oh ça va, ce n'était rien. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « J'ai un excellent métabolisme, et si je viens au Refuge tous les dimanches pour aider les bénévoles, j'aurais encore moins de chance de prendre un gramme. »

« Tu… tu as l'intention de venir au Refuge tous les dimanches ? »

Drago ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ce qu'elle prenne une décision de cette ampleur. Lui, il passait tous les dimanches au Refuge parce qu'il en était le créateur, et que ce jour-là, il s'occupait non seulement des animaux, mais aussi de la paperasse.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que je ne viendrais pas ? » dit-elle en le regardant. « La journée que j'ai passé hier, avec toi, avec les bénévoles, ça m'a fait un bien fou. Généralement, je passe mes dimanches à la maison à bouquiner. Je vais même très rarement bruncher avec mes parents. Mais si ça t'embête… »

« Pas du tout ! » la coupa-t-il. « Je suis étonné, c'est tout. Etonné, mais super content. »

« Super, alors c'est décidé. » sourit-elle. « J'espère que j'aurais droit à mon t-shirt. »

« Cela va de soi. » dit-il avec sérieux.

Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire. Après avoir débarrassé leur repas, et fait la vaisselle à deux – Drago avait insisté pour aider – ils s'étaient assis sur le canapé, et Hermione se fit un plaisir à lui raconter qu'on les avait espionnés la veille au soir, et prit en photo. Photo qui avait été envoyé directement à Ginny.

« Elles sont vraiment atteintes ! » soupira-t-il.

« Ouais, à croire qu'elles n'ont que ça à faire. Bavasser sur ma vie privée. » dit Hermione. « Et toi alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

Une question si simple, mais qui pourtant fit un plaisir fou à Drago. Avant de revoir Hermione, il se contentait d'aller travailler et de rentrer chez lui, où il vivait dans la plus grande solitude.

« Comme toutes les autres. » dit-il. « Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai dû faire face au pire des aspects de mon boulot. »

Il lui parla d'Amy, et de son caniche qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas pu sauver.

« Tu aurais dû la voir. Avant même que je n'essaie de la réconforter sur l'état de son chien, elle m'a tout de suite demandé s'il allait mourir. » Drago soupira. « J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour elle, et l'aider à se relever de la perte de son chien. »

« Tu pourrais la faire venir au Refuge. » suggéra Hermione.

« Oui… » Il se redressa sur le canapé, et regarda cette femme merveilleuse à ses côtés. « C'est une super idée. Elle sera encore triste d'avoir perdu son chien, mais ça pourrait aussi l'aider. T'es géniale. »

« Merci ! » lui sourit-elle. « Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

Le ton était devenu plus… joueur, plus sensuel. Drago attrapa Hermione par la taille et la souleva de sa place pour l'attirer vers lui. Sur lui. Rempli de désir pour lui, elle se laissa faire. Elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur cet homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse.

« Hermione… » Front contre front, il caressait sa peau sous son poncho. Elle, avait porté ses mains à ses épaules et remonta jusqu'à son cou, puis, caressa ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait toujours adoré. « Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » admit-elle dans un murmure. « Je sais juste que j'ai envie d'être dans tes bras, et que tu restes cette nuit. »

« C'est tout ce que je désire. » dit-il avant d'ajouter, une lueur taquine dans les yeux : « Pour l'instant. »

Le corps d'Hermione fut parcouru d'un délicieux frisson. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça. Avec Cormac, tout était _« planifié »_. Ils savaient que leur relation ne durerait pas, aussi en avaient-ils profité au maximum en restant deux amis qui ne voulaient pas être seuls. L'amour qu'Hermione avait pour Cormac était réel, mais ça n'avait pas la même intensité que l'amour qu'elle avait toujours ressenti pour Drago, et Cormac en était conscient tout au long de leur histoire. C'était une des raisons qui faisait qu'Hermione soit resté aussi longtemps avec lui, et qu'il aurait toujours une place particulière dans sa vie.

« Hermione, je ferais mieux d'appeler un taxi pour rentrer chez moi. » dit Drago, qui continuait cependant de la caresser sous son poncho.

Sa peau était si douce. Comment pourrait-il s'arrêter de la toucher ?

« On ne parle que de dormir, rien de plus. » dit Hermione. « Tu te penses incapable de te retenir ? »

« Si tu portes un pyjama hideux, je devrais y arriver. » plaisanta-t-il

« Désolée mais, quand j'ai emménagé ici, les filles ont viré toutes mes fringues pantouflardes pour en faire don à des bonnes œuvres. » dit-elle en souriant. « Pas de chance ! »

« Mince ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, détendant un peu l'atmosphère. _Un peu_, car ils étaient toujours l'un sur l'autre, les mains toujours posées sur la peau de l'autre. Hermione brisa l'intensité du moment en se détachant de Drago, se remettant ainsi sur ses jambes, mais en se levant, elle s'empara de la main du jeune homme et le leva à son tour. Non, ils n'allaient pas précipiter les choses en se jetant l'un sur l'autre pour se déshabiller et se perdre dans ce qui serait sans aucun doute, le moment le plus fabuleux, le plus incroyable de leur vie. Hermione en avait envie. Drago en avait envie. Mais ça ne faisait que vingt-quatre heures… La chambre était décorée sobrement, mais le lit deux places qui trônait au fond de la pièce était des plus attirant. Drago avait hâte de s'y glisser et de tenir Hermione contre lui toute la nuit. Ils allèrent chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain, et quand Hermione retourna dans la chambre, elle n'était plus vêtue que d'un t-shirt noir trop grand pour elle, et rien d'autre. Ses jambes étaient à la vue et au plaisir de Drago, qui avait pris les devants et s'était installé dans le lit afin de ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon et un t-shirt. Quand Hermione le vit bien installé dans le lit, la couverture le recouvrant jusqu'au niveau de la taille, elle se planta à côté de lui et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu prends tes marques ? »

Il aurait pu mal l'interpréter s'il n'avait pas décelé la légère pointe d'amusement qu'elle affichait, et le mince sourire qu'elle tentait de dissimuler en essayant rester sérieuse.

« Absolument ! » répondit-il.

Et là, il lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira à lui, la renversant sur le dos afin de s'allonger sur elle. Il lui arracha un cri de surprise qui se transforma en rire, mais lui, il ne riait pas. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle ravala son rire. Tout en elle était parfait. Sa peau, ses cheveux, son regard, sa bouche. Elle était d'une beauté _éthérée_. Presque irréelle. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une fille qui le mettait dans un tel état. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait – et c'était la même chose lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée – il avait l'impression que son cœur et son corps tout entier étaient au bord de l'implosion. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses en passant directement par la case _sexe. _Ils pouvaient très bien passer une nuit ensemble sans forcément être obligé de coucher. De son côté, Hermione avait l'impression de se noyer dans une mer d'érotisme pur. Le regard _concupiscent_ qu'il posait sur elle était difficile à soutenir, aussi, l'embrassa-t-elle pour s'y soustraire.

…

_Cher journal,_

_Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que la nuit dernière. Nous n'avons fait que dormir, mais être dans les bras de Drago, c'est indescriptible. J'avais la sensation d'être à ma place. _

…

Le souvenir de la veille ne quitta pas ses pensées. Hermione travailla sur une voiture sans réussir à s'enlever la merveilleuse soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Drago. _Rien ne presse,_ lui avait-il dit quand les caresses sous la couette étaient devenues plus intenses. Et il avait eu raison. S'il y a bien une chose qu'Hermione ne souhaitait pas, c'était aller trop vite au risque de mal faire, et le regretter par la suite. Le lieu était peut-être propice, mais pas l'instant. Allongée sous la voiture, elle était en train de resserrer un boulon quand elle sentit une légère tape sur sa cheville. Fronçant les sourcils, elle vérifia que le boulon était bien serré comme il fallait avant de se laisser rouler hors de sous la voiture. Pansy était debout, les bras croisés sur sa combinaison vert émeraude. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient remontés en une haute queue de cheval, et elle arborait un sourire espiègle. _Oh oh_, se dit Hermione. Quand Pansy avait ce sourire aux lèvres, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Hermione.

Elle s'asseya sur son chariot et regarda à droite et à gauche. Aucun incident en vue. Luna et Ginny travaillaient en binôme sur une camionnette qui avait besoin de bien plus qu'une vidange, et Lavande était au téléphone dans le bureau.

« Tu es incroyablement joyeuse ce matin, et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. » dit la brunette.

« Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ? » demanda Hermione en se levant.

« C'est vrai que tu as toutes les raisons de l'être, mais j'ai comme le sentiment que tu nous caches quelque chose. » dit Pansy.

« Eh bien, si vous ne m'aviez pas espionné quand j'étais au Refuge, je vous aurais peut-être déjà parlé de ma soirée d'hier avant même que vous n'ayez eu le temps de demander. » répondit Hermione.

« Ta soirée ? » répéta Pansy. « Quelle soirée ? T'as passé la soirée avec Drago ? »

_« Hein quoi ? »_

Évidemment, Pansy était incapable de parler à voix basse, ainsi, Ginny et Luna cessèrent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire pour prendre part à la discussion. Lever les yeux au ciel, ou même manifester sa lassitude en soupirant bruyamment ne changerait rien à la situation. Elle n'aurait la paix et pourrait retourner à son travail qu'une fois qu'elle aurait _tout_ raconté. Elle s'essuya les mains pleines de suies sur un torchon, qu'elle reposa sur sa boîte à outils et alla directement dans le bureau de Lavande, parfaitement consciente que le trio infernal derrière elle n'était pas loin. Une fois le gang réunis, elle prit une grande inspiration et dit :

« Oui, j'ai passé ma soirée d'hier avec Drago. Il est venu chez moi, et on a dîné. On a longuement discuté sur mon canapé, tout en lui expliquant que des déglingués de meilleures amies nous ont fait espionner au Refuge la veille, puis, on s'est embrassé plusieurs fois, et on a fini par dormir ensemble dans mon lit. Seulement dormir. Voilà, vous savez tout ! On peut retourner bosser ? »

« Une minute ! » l'arrêta Ginny. « Vous vous tournez autour depuis plus de dix ans, sans jamais réussir à vous avouer ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre, et quand enfin, vous êtes tous les deux célibataires et que, grâce à l'intervention de Dean, vous vous mettez ensemble, tu l'invites à passer la nuit chez toi et vous ne faites que dormir ? »

« Oui, et alors ? » demanda Hermione. « On a tout le temps pour faire l'amour. »

« N'attends pas dix ans non plus. » plaisanta Luna.

« Je n'ai pas fini. » dit Ginny. « T'en avais envie ? »

Hermione n'allait jamais se tirer de cette conversation. En fait, tant qu'elle et Drago n'auraient pas conclus leurs dix années et quelques d'amours inavoués par une séance de câlin torride sous la couette, Hermione n'aurait pas la paix.

« Oui, j'en avais envie, et lui aussi il le voulait. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. »

« Pas le bon moment ? » répéta Ginny. « C'était le moment idéal ! »

« A moins que ta petite voix un peu trop logique t'ait crié _N'enlève pas ta petite culotte…_ »

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » répliqua Hermione à Pansy.

« Oh si ça l'est ! » pouffa Pansy.

« Ecoutez… » Hermione souffla un bon coup et regarda chacun de ses amis. Lavande, elle, n'avait pas dit le moindre mot, ni ne s'était levé de son fauteuil. « Drago et moi, oui, on meure d'envie de faire l'amour tous les deux, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. On vient à peine de se mettre ensemble après des années sans se voir. C'est normal qu'on décide de prendre notre temps. Et non, le _je t'aime_ n'est pas encore venu sur le tapis. Fin de la discussion. Je vous aime les filles, vous êtes mes emmerdeuses personnelles et pour rien au monde je ne vous dégagerais de ma vie, mais je vous en prie, arrêtez de me fliquer. Je ne vais pas foutre en l'air ce que je suis en train de construire avec Drago. Laissez-nous aller à notre rythme, et je vous promets de tout vous raconter le moment venu. »

« Moi, ça me va ! » dit Lavande, au moment où le téléphone sonna. « Allez, dégagez de mon bureau ou j'oublierais de vous donner vos chèques à la fin du mois. »

Et elle en était capable. Luna, Ginny et Pansy quittèrent le bureau à la hâte, mais Hermione partagea un sourire et un clin d'œil complice avec Lavande, avant de sortir à son tour.

« On veut seulement que tu sois enfin heureuse. » dit Ginny, une fois dans l'atelier.

« Je sais, et je suis heureuse. » assura Hermione en leur souriant. « J'ai enfin le garçon – l'homme, de mes rêves, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser filer. Non mais vous l'avez vu ? Il est encore plus canon qu'au lycée, et il embrasse comme un dieu. »

L'éclat d'excitation qu'elle lut dans le regard de ses amies la fit rire intérieurement, et elle retourna au travail afin de ne pas leur donner l'occasion de vouloir en savoir plus. En temps et en heure. Pas autrement. Hermione n'avait rien contre les confidences entre copines. Depuis qu'elles étaient amies, toutes les cinq, elles parlaient toujours de tout entre elles. D'absolument tout ! Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, Hermione voulait conserver un peu de jardin secret. Même si elle était amoureuse de Drago depuis le lycée, leur histoire d'amour commençait à peine. Ils ne pouvaient pas rattraper plus d'une décennie de sentiments cachés, et ça ne servirait à rien de se précipiter.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, et le mois de décembre arriva. Le froid était bien installé à Londres. Le dernier chantier en date du Refuge était bouclé depuis près d'un mois, et Drago en avait profité pour faire renforcer certains enclos afin que les animaux ne finissent pas frigorifiés. Voire pire. Grâce aux bénévoles, dont les rangs avaient grossi, et grâce aux dons, le Refuge était prêt pour passer un autre hiver. Le garage aussi était paré pour que le groupe d'Hermione puisse travailler en toute tranquillité. C'était devenu une routine annuelle de parer aux changements de temps et de saison. Ce jour-là, alors qu'ils venaient tous deux de passer une journée éprouvante au travail, le couple avait décidé de passer une soirée cocooning au domicile de la jeune mécanicienne, dont l'appartement était beaucoup plus accueillant que celui de Drago, bien plus petit. Chose qui avait étonné Hermione lors de sa première visite, mais qui n'avait fait aucune remarque. Chauffage bien en marche, ils étaient tous les deux assis au pied du canapé, après avoir dévoré un succulent dîner préparé par Hermione. Assis l'un près de l'autre, Hermione en poncho et petit legging hyper moulant, Drago en jean et débardeur, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Enfin, plutôt de la visite surprise que le père de Drago avait fait au Refuge. Drago avait dû y aller parce que plusieurs animaux devaient subir un dernier contrôle avant leur adoption, qui avait été brillamment supervisé par Tonks, et Seamus Finnigan, un autre ami de lycée de Drago. Et là, surprise, Lucius Malefoy avait débarqué sans avoir annoncé sa venue.

« Je crois que j'ai rêvé sa venue. » dit Drago. « C'est ça, j'ai dû manger un truc périmé et j'ai eu des hallucinations toute la journée. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Non, c'était bien réel. » lui dit-elle. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il prendrait mes conseils au pied de la lettre. »

« Oh, il ne prend jamais rien à la légère. » dit Drago.

« Comment s'est-il comporté ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pas comme je le pensais. » avoua-t-il. « Il n'a pas fait le moindre sarcasme, il n'a pas dénigré mon travail. Je… quand Amy est venue chercher son nouveau chien, je crois que je l'ai vu esquisser un sourire. Tu crois que j'ai rêvé ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » dit Hermione. « Quand il est venu au garage, et qu'on a parlé lui et moi, il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de savoir pourquoi tu as choisi une autre voie que la sienne. Je suis sûre qu'il a pu voir de ses propres yeux tout ce que tu as à offrir grâce à ton métier. Et le Refuge est le meilleur endroit pour ça. »

« J'ai essayé pendant des mois de le convaincre que je faisais quelque chose de bien grâce à mon travail, et qu'il pouvait passer au Refuge pour le voir de ses propres yeux, et quand j'abandonne l'idée de le faire changer d'avis, il débarque à l'improviste. Et c'est grâce à toi. » dit Drago. « Merci, Hermione. Je ne sais pas si ça va changer grand-chose à notre relation père / fils mais, merci. »

Hermione sourit, mais elle ne voulait pas passer la soirée à parler de la visite de Lucius au Refuge. En fait, elle ne voulait parler de rien du tout. Ça faisait près de deux mois, qu'ils étaient ensemble, et jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était senti aussi bien. Aussi en paix avec ce qu'elle ressentait. Il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante. Elle se redressa et s'asseya à califourchon sur Drago, qui accepta son baiser et glissa ses mains sous son poncho. Elle portait de moins en moins de vêtement sous le vêtement, et chaque fois que ses doigts caressaient sa peau nue, son désir pour elle n'en était que plus grand. Ce soir, il nota l'absence de soutien-gorge.

« Assez parlé de ton père. » dit-elle en se levant. Elle tira Drago par la main et l'emmena dans la chambre. « Assez parlé du Refuge. » Elle tira sur son débardeur et le lui enleva. « Assez parlé tout court. » Elle prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec fougue. « J'en ai marre d'attendre. »

« Attendre quoi ? »

Mais Drago, à bout de souffle par le baiser qu'elle venait de lui donner, compris sans mal ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

« T'as très bien compris de quoi je parle. » dit-elle, haletante. « Je nous ai assez fait attendre. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te mets la pression alors que… »

« Chut ! » Elle l'interrompit d'un doigt sur les lèvres. « Je ne le pense pas. Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy, et j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. »

S'écartant de quelques centimètres, et sans le quitter des yeux, elle ôta son poncho. Elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge, aussi, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient un couple, elle se trouva seins nus devant lui. Il n'y avait aucune pudeur en elle, et elle ne fit aucun geste pour se cacher.

« Tu vas rester là à me regarder sans rien faire ? » demanda-t-elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

« Non ! »

En seulement deux grandes enjambées, Drago la rejoignit, prit son visage entre ses mains pour souder leurs lèvres dans un long et langoureux baiser. Alors qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de son cou, Drago fléchit légèrement les genoux afin de soulever Hermione du sol pour qu'elle s'enroule autour de lui. Il l'emmena et grimpa sur le lit avant de les allonger.

« T'es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Certaine ! »

Elle caressa son cou et ses épaules tout en l'embrassant. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, jamais la situation n'avait été aussi érotique. Ils ne se voyaient pas tous les soirs, ils travaillaient bien trop. Drago, surtout, et ça Hermione le respectait. Quand ils dormaient l'un chez l'autre, c'était toujours innocent, jusque dans leurs caresses. Ils attendaient le bon moment, et ce soir-là était le bon moment. Drago était prêt depuis très longtemps, mais il fallait que ça vienne d'elle, comme à l'instant. Il se perdit dans le baiser jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse sentir.

« Je t'aime aussi, Hermione. » lui dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau… Les vêtements restants devinrent de l'histoire ancienne. Les caresses et les baisers langoureux continuèrent une fois sous la couverture, puis, les caresses devinrent plus amplifiées, plus fougueuses jusqu'à ce que Drago et Hermione ne fassent plus qu'un.

…

_Cher journal,_

_Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis cette nuit-là, et c'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie._

* * *

Alors, verdict ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. La prochaine session n'aura lieu que dans un an, ce qui me laissera pleinement le temps de planifier mon défi pour l'année 2020 *-*

Bisouilles !

Teneur du défi de **Miss Tagada** :

Ils se rencontrent à son travail à elle. Par l'intermédiaire d'un tiers qui trouvent qu'ils iraient bien ensemble.

Conditions : Coup de foudre entre eux. Une partie en journal intime. Un rendez-vous arrangé. Ils ont un passé commun. Tous les deux célibataires. Présence d'un animal de compagnie peu commun.

Phrases à placer :

\- Hey taxi !

\- N'enlève pas ta petite culotte...

\- ça c'est sûrement un coup de la mafia russe !

Mots à placer :

\- Résilient (e) : Qui a une certaine résistance au choc

\- Ethéré (e): Qui s'élève au-dessus des sentiments communs

\- Concupiscent : Attrait naturel vers les biens matériels, terrestres, et en particulier penchant aux plaisirs sensuels.

\- Rixe : Querelle violente, généralement publique, accompagnée de menaces et de coups

\- Nèfle : Fruit du néflier, mangeable à l'état blet et de saveur un peu acidulée.


End file.
